School Sweethearts
by DauntlessAngel11
Summary: Cassandra Mason is just your average 16 year old girl living in Manchester, England. She's smart, kind, and a great friend. Everything is normal, until a new kid shows up at school, a future CHROME spy. Although he's shy and not very talkative, Cassandra befriends him. They quickly become best friends, but it may become more than they expected. [Siddeley/OC] :rated T for safety:
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters belong to Disney, all others belong to me.

"Bye, Cassie! See you at lunch!"

"Bye, Katie!" 16 year old Cassandra Mason smiled at her friend as she taxied into her first class.

The young Gulfstream g650 parked at her desk and readied herself for class.

As she glanced around the room, she noticed a silver and black jet parked in the back corner, trying to avoid any and all eye contact that was made.

Cassie raised a brow. She had never seen him before.

She decided to pack her things and sit next to him.

"Hi!" She said, smiling at him when she parked at the desk next to him. "I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie. Are you new here?"

The sleek jet looked at her for a brief moment, then quickly turned away.

Cassie shrugged to herself. He must be pretty shy.

"What's your name?"

The jet glanced up again, then softly said, "Siddeley..."

"Siddeley?" Cassie smiled when he gave a small nod. "That's a cool name! So, are you new here?" She asked again.

Siddeley nodded, looking up for real this time.

"Cool! Well, you'll like Mrs. Jetliner, she's pretty cool." Cassie said.

Siddeley smiled, laughing a bit. "She's my mum."

Cassie's eyes widened. "Really?" She laughed. "I'm technically her favorite student. Why haven't you gone to this school before?"

"I was homeschooled, to get a little more studying in."

"Oh, okay!"

Mrs. Miranda Jetliner slowly rolled into her classroom, greeted by smiling students.

"Good morning, class! Happy Friday. Now, before we start, I'd like to introduce our new student. Siddeley? Will you please come up here?"

Siddeley looked a little deflated as he taxied to the front. This was what he hated the most.

Well, if he was going to be a world class CHROME spy, he was going to have to do it sooner or later.

He parked at the front, facing the curious eyes of the students.

"Class, this is Siddeley. He's new, and was homeschooled before this, so help him out as the year goes on, okay?" She looked at him. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"Uh...I'm 16, my favorite sport is football (A/N: You know, soccer). Um..."

"What do you want to be?" A student in the front asked.

"Uhh...a CHROME agent..." He winced slightly, expecting to be laughed at.

Instead, the kids in his class had smiled at him.

"That's really cool, Siddeley!" Cassie called from the back.

"Yeah!" Another student said.

"Alright, I guess that's it." Mrs. Jetliner looked at Cassie. "Cassandra, I'm putting you in charge of showing Siddeley where his classes are."

Cassie nodded. "Okay."

As Siddeley parked back in his seat, Cassie leaned over to him.

"It's going to be a great year! Don't worry about a thing."

Siddeley smiled at his newfound friend. She was right.

It was going to be a great year.

A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first story, and I'm on an iPod, so sorry if there are any mistakes! Reviews appreciated. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

•Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's chapter two!•

That afternoon at lunch, Cassie showed Siddeley the different lunch lines and what was served, then directed him to where she and her friends usually sat.

Cassie parked at the table and greeted her friends.

"So," Mathilda, a navy blue Aston Martin DB5 began. "You were put in charge of showing the new kid the ropes?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty nice though, rather shy too."

Siddeley taxied up to the table.

"Mathilda, Katie, this is Siddeley."

The sleek silver jet looked up at them and smiled shyly.

"Hi, Siddeley! Welcome to Manchester Secondary!" Katie said, smiling.

"Yeah, welcome!" Mathilda said.

"Thanks. Cassie is really helping me get around the school."

"She's a great friend." Katie replied.

Cassie blushed at all the comments. "Aw, guys..."

They all laughed.

Katie looked over to the table near them as their laughter subsided.

"Uh, oh..." She said. "Looks like Pamela's got the hots for Siddeley."

"What?" Cassie followed her gaze to the table, and narrowed her eyes at the sleek black business jet.

Pamela smirked, then winked at Siddeley.

The silver jet blushed furiously and quickly looked away.

Cassie rolled her eyes, letting out a huffed breath. "Pamela can...ooh, go somewhere!" She said through clenched teeth.

Siddeley looked at Cassie with a raised brow.

"I'm going to go get water." Cassie said, hurrying away.

Siddeley looked to Mathilda and Katie. "What's wrong with her?"

The two looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him.

"Well," Mathilda began. "Last year, Year 10, Cassie had a boyfriend. He was a really great guy, especially for her. He would bring her flowers and chocolate, and they would go for movies. They were so perfect! Until-"

"Shush!" Katie said, slapping a wing over Mathilda's mouth. Katie looked at Siddeley. "Sorry. She told us not to tell because it would be embarrassing. But, she was rather heartbroken. "

"She wouldn't talk to us about it for months!" Mathilda said, moving away from Katie's wing. "I'm pretty sure she isn't fully over it. She really cared about him."

Siddeley looked over to where Cassie stood in a lunch line. Whatever it was, it must've hurt her pretty bad.

"She hasn't even had her first kiss yet, I mean, I haven't either, but I figured since she was the first of the three of us to actually be in a relationship, she would've." Katie said.

"You two haven't had boyfriends? Really? You two are great, even though I've only just met you. Who wouldn't want that?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Mathilda replied. "It's all about looks here. And, the three of us aren't exactly the prettiest girls around."

Siddeley raised a brow. "What? You three are probably the prettiest I've seen!"

Katie and Mathilda blushed.

Cassie returned, looking rather steamed.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" Katie asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whatever you do," Cassie said, looking at Siddeley. "Don't. Talk. To..." She narrowed her eyes. "HER. She can't be trusted."

•Once again, all recognizable characters belong to Disney, all others belong to me. Reviews are appreciated!•


	3. Chapter 3

•Thank you very much to ElectricHummingbirdand StacyMcMissile for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story! Here's chapter 3!•

After school, Cassie and Siddeley parted ways and had planned to hang out soon.

When Cassie returned home, tears began to fall down her face.

Her mother, Amanda, peered around the corner from the kitchen into the front hallway to see her daughter standing by the door, looking downcast.

"Cassie, what's the matter? Is everything alright, love?"

Cassie nodded, then bolted to her room.

Amanda was confused and decided to follow her daughter.

When she got to Cassie's room, she could hear the faint sound of heavy sobbing.

Amanda hesitated, then knocked. "Cassie, may I come in?"

"I'm okay, Mum, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. May I please come in?"

The door opened slowly and Amanda was greeted by her teenage daughter wrapped in her blankets, moping.

"Oh, Cassie...is something going on at school?" Amanda parked beside Cassie.

The young jet sniffled. "It's just...problems. Nothing more."

"Cassie..."

"Well there's this new kid at school and I was put in charge of showing him around and at lunch he sat with us and then Pamela tried to be all flirty with him and she just makes me so mad!"

Amanda nudged her daughter. "Oh, love, you're still not over what she did, are you?"

Cassie looked sheepishly up at her mother. "No..."

Amanda sighed. "I understand, sweetheart. It takes time for things like this to heal. You needn't worry about the little things she does, though."

"I'm just trying to protect him, I guess." She sniffled.

Amanda kissed her daughter's nose. "I know, Cassie. But, focus more on helping him fit in, instead of showing him who to avoid. Okay?"

Cassandra nodded. "Alright..."

"C'mon, go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon." Amanda said, turning to leave.

"Mum, what...what if he starts to like her, or hang out with her? What if he dates her?!"

"Cassandra, love, I'm sure that is not going to happen. He probably doesn't even know her." Amanda replied as she left Cassie's room.

Cassie stared after her mother, her own words echoing in her head.

What if her mother was wrong?

•Sorry it's so short, this is kind of a filler chapter. Reviews are appreciated!•


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm on a roll! A chapter a day? Awesome! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**ElectricHummingbird:**** Yeah, Cassie really should listen to her mom, and that is so true xD**

**Here's chapter four!**

**•••••**

Six weeks later, Siddeley seemed to be fitting in with everyone at Manchester Secondary. He sat with Cassie and her friends at lunch, and even made the new kid, named Finn, feel welcome just like Cassie had done.

Now, the five of them sat together at their usual lunch spot every school day.

Pamela hadn't bothered them since Siddeley first arrived, something Cassie was grateful for. She was beginning to like Siddeley.

Katie and Mathilda knew that Siddeley and Cassie had a crush on each other. It was kind of obvious, with their accidental wing touches and Siddeley buying Cassie her lunch every now and then. The two girls thought they would let Cassie and Siddeley work it out.

And now, as they all sat around their little table, Cassie and Siddeley were sitting rather close, their sides almost touching.

While Katie, Mathilda, and Finn were deep in conversation, Siddeley looked at Cassie.

"Um, Cassie?"

"Yes, Sid?" She turned to him.

"Uh..." Siddeley felt all of his confidence melt away as he looked into her blue eyes. "Um...c-can you meet me outside the front of the school after the final bell? I want to ask you something."

Cassie raised a brow, but nodded. "Okay."

"Okay!" Siddeley smiled, his confidence returning.

•••••

After school, Siddeley was sitting outside the school waiting for Cassie, like he said he would.

This was it, he was going to tell her. Today was his day to shine.

As he sat there thinking of what to say and how to say it, a sleek black jet appeared, rather close, at his side.

Pamela.

Siddeley rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Siddeley." She said.

He scooted over away from her. "Hello, Pamela."

"What are you doing, all by your lonesome?"

"I'm waiting, for-for a friend."

Pamela moved closer to him. "Oh, what friend?"

"That's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind, go away."

Pamela pretended to look hurt as she rolled away, but soon appeared back in Siddeley's face.

"It's that girl Cassie, isn't it? Well big news for you, she's definitely not the one you're looking for."

"Excuse me?" Siddeley said, anger beginning to build inside him. "Oi! You can't talk about her like th-"

She interrupted him. "The one you're looking for, is right here."

Siddeley didn't have time to think or say anything. He could only register the pressure of Pamela's lips against his. He struggled to move away, but she continued to press harder.

A loud gasp erupted from behind Pamela.

She broke away and Siddeley's heart dropped at the sight of Cassie.

"Siddeley...? You...lied?"

Pamela only smirked and taxied away.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then...why...you...and Pamela..." The look on Cassie's face went from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds. "You...you set me up!"

"What?"

"You tricked me into coming here! And to think I trusted you!"

"Wh-what? Wait-"

"I thought you were different, Siddeley, but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe I had a crush on yo-" She clamped her mouth shut.

Siddeley's jaw dropped.

"You...liked me?"

Cassie didn't say anymore. She kept her mouth closed and hurried away.

The silver jet watched her sadly take off into the cloudy sky.

He sighed. What had he done?

••••••••

Cassie flew home in silence. That was the final straw, she was never trusting anyone new ever again. The trust would only lead to heartbreak.

This was just like what had happened with her ex-boyfriend. She caught him and Pamela together after he told her to meet him after school.

Only this time, the boy involved didn't carry a satisfied smirk on his face.

He looked rather...sad. And sorry.

Cassie shook herself out of her thoughts. He still couldn't be trusted. After all she had done, he repaid her with this?

Tears filled her eyes as she continued to fly, but she hadn't noticed that she was decreasing altitude, and fast.

When she did look up, it was too late.

...

**Dun dun DUUNNN! Lol not really much of a cliffhanger, but it's enough xD Bad Pamela, y u gotta do that?**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, fast update! It's because I love you all, so I'm not gonna leave you hanging..although I could...*evil laugh*. But I'm not. **

**••••••**

Siddeley sat sadly in his living room later that night. How could he have let that happen? He should've just told Cassie instead of stammering. No matter, she probably hated his guts anyways because she didn't answer his calls or his texts.

He sighed again, that's when the phone rang.

Siddeley's little sister, Lottie, answered it before he could.

"Hello?" Her tiny voice said. Her eyes dropped a little as the call continued and she looked at Siddeley. "It's for you, Sid."

He took the phone as his parents and younger brother parked nearby, wanting to listen in.

"Yes, this is Siddeley. Who is this?"

"Oh, Siddeley. I'm glad I got you. I was hoping the number in Cassie's phone was correct."

"Mrs. Mason? Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not, I'm afraid."

"What's happened? Is Cassie there?"

"If you would let me explain, Siddeley-"

"Is she alright?!"

Amanda huffed. "Please, Siddeley! Let me explain. No, she's not alright, at least, I hope she is. We're at the hospital right now."

Siddeley's eyes widened. "Wh-what..."

"She was in an accident, on her way home. She took a slight nosedive and landed on her belly. No landing gear released. She was almost critical when she got here."

"H-how...did you find out?"

"She had called us and said something had happened, that she needed help. That was all she said before she blacked out. We found her unconscious, but alive and breathing. We've been here for about three hours."

Siddeley couldn't believe what he had just heard. Tears filled his eyes and he dropped the phone, staring at the floor. Cassie had crashed, but why, how? She was such a safe flyer, always making sure everything was in tip top shape before taking off.

"Siddeley? Siddeley? Siddeley, are you there?" Amanda's voice echoed from the phone.

He quickly regained his composure and picked up the phone. "Y-yes...I'm here...what hospital is she at?"

"St. Mary's. Just come through the front lobby." She hung up.

Siddeley placed the phone back on the receiver and turned to his family.

"What happened, Sid? Is your girlfriend okay?" Lottie asked.

"She's...not my girlfriend...and...she's not okay. She was in an accident, they didn't say how she was..."

"Oh, Siddeley." Miranda said, rolling up to nudge her son. "Let me take you there. I think it would be best if you saw her."

••••

A few moments later, Siddeley rolled through the front entrance of St. Mary's Hospital. He turned to see Cassie's parents and younger sister sitting in the nearby waiting room.

Amanda noticed him first. "Oh, Siddeley!"

He rolled forward. "How is she? Is she okay?"

Cassie's father, Michael, spoke up. "Not as alright as we had hoped."

"What do you mean?" Siddeley asked, his concern growing.

"Well, she has major internal wing damage from landing on her wing. Her nose is a little dented, and her windscreen was cracked. She's been in surgery for the past half hour." Michael replied.

Siddeley looked at the ground. It was his fault, he realized. She had probably been crying before she crashed, so she wouldn't have seen very well.

Tears welled in his eyes as a nurse rolled into the waiting room.

"Excuse me?" She began. "Are you Cassie's parents?"

They nodded.

"She just got out of surgery. She stable, but is going to have to stay here a while. Her wing still requires a lot of work, so she may be back into surgery within the next two days."

"So, she's alright then?" Amanda asked.

The nurse nodded. "You may see her if you want, but only two at a time."

Amanda looked at Michael, who nodded.

"Siddeley, come with me, we'll go see her first." Amanda said.

"A-are you sure? I can stay out here and you two can go fir-"

"No," Michael said. "We want you to go in. Cassie has been so happy ever since you came. It's almost like nothing bad ever happened! We insist you go first."

A small smile spread across Siddeley's face.

"Thank you, thank you."

"C'mon, let's go." Amanda said.

•••••

**Cruddy ending, I know. I wanted to make this chapter a little long, but I was getting hit with some serious writers block so I didn't know how to end it.**

**In other news, it's supposed to snow here! Yay! It never snows!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

_**ElectricHummingbird: "Poke it! See if it moves!" xD and yay! More Sassie or Siddandra or whatever their ship name is, shippers!**_

_**Stacy McMissile: Yeah that is a little awkward...and Sid's awkward as it is xD**_

**Here's chapter 6!**

**••••**

Cassie opened her eyes slowly, her vision coming back to her as she looked around. Where was she? This definitely wasn't home.

As she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened, the door to her room opened.

Her mother smiled at her. "Hello, Cassie. How are you feeling?" Amanda rolled closer to her daughter, who hadn't noticed Siddeley.

"Disoriented. Like I crashed or something..."

Siddeley winced upon hearing her say that.

"Well," Amanda began. "You did, actually..."

Cassie's eyes widened. "What?"

"You don't remember?"

Cassie thought for a moment. All she could remember was her flying and then waking up here. But then it hit her. She did crash, on her way home. She hadn't been too focused.

"No, I remember...I just...don't know what caused it." Cassie lied. She looked behind her mother, trying to change the subject. "Is that you, Sid?"

Siddeley sheepishly rolled into Cassie's line of vision. "Hi, Cassie...how are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess, now that you're here."

"So, you don't...hate me?"

Cassie was silent for a moment, thinking of the right words. "Mum, could you leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to Siddeley."

Amanda hesitated. "Fine, but don't try anything. I trust you two, but still."

Cassie chuckled. "Don't worry, Mum. We won't."

"Especially since I'm a little intimidated by her dad out there." Siddeley said. He heard Cassie chuckle again.

Amanda sighed. "Alright, I'll be back soon." She turned and left.

Cassie waited until the door had closed, then looked sternly at Siddeley.

"No, Siddeley, I don't hate you. I just want the truth."

Siddeley nodded. "Then thats what youll get. I was sitting outside the school, like I said I would, all by myself waiting for you, when Pamela decided to sit next to me."

Cassie's face softened as he continued.

"I tried to get her away from me, but she just wouldn't leave me alone! That's when she kissed me. I swear it was all her."

"So, you didn't lie, then?"

"No! Of course not! I would never lie to you." He sighed sadly. "But, now look where this has gotten us. You crashed because of me. It's my fault."

"No! Siddeley, it is not your fault. Nothing was your fault. If it really was anyone's fault, it was Pamela's. She got us into this mess. I should've listened to you before. This wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry, Cassie..."

"I'm sorry too. Now, everything is better, right?"

Siddeley smiled a little and nodded.

"Good. And, whatever it was you wanted to ask me, you can tell me now, or wait."

Siddeley thought for a moment. "Well...I don't really think this is a good time, considering you're in the hospital and everything that's gone on and uh..."

Cassie raised a brow. "Whatever it is, just say it, Siddeley. Save us a little time."

"Uh...will you...uh...go out with me?"

He winced as he prepared for her no, but instead she smiled.

"Yes!"

••••

Cassie returned home a week later, and she and Siddeley jumped right into being together.

Her final surgery on her wing was a success, and Siddeley was right there when she woke up.

Everyone was happy, and even Finn had found himself in a relationship as well. A purple Jaguar by the name of Holley had won his heart.

And today their lunch group, now consisting of the original three along with Siddeley, Finn, and Holley, sat together at the last lunch before school let out for the summer.

Finn was talking about how he had just been accepted into the CHROME Academy for Future Agents, which reminded Siddeley of something.

"Oh, Finn, thanks for reminding me." Siddeley pulled out a piece of professional looking paper. He smiled and announced, "I have also been accepted!"

"Oh, Siddeley! That's wonderful!" Cassie exclaimed, kissing his nose.

"Of course, I've still got a year before I enter, like Finn. I have to graduate, you know."

"But still, this is amazing!"

"Congratulations to the both of you, then!" Katie said.

The bell soon rang and everyone headed off to their final classes of the day.

Siddeley sighed happily as he sat in his last class.

It had been a great year.

••••

**Wait! Tis not the end! There is an epilouge coming soon! I go back to school tomorrow so updates will not be as fast.**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	7. Epilouge

**Yay, the roads froze over! No school today! Which means...update! This ones a little short, but it wraps things up!**

**Enjoy!**

**•••••**

•EPILOUGE•

Five years later, Cassie patiently (but not so patiently) waited with Siddeley's parents to see him for the first time since he entered the final stage of training.

The final stage was very classified, with limited family visits and phone calls. No one knows why, because no one is allowed to talk about it.

Cassie bounced on her landing gears in excitement. She couldn't wait any longer!

Just then, the hangar doors swung open and the line of new agents, cars and planes alike, rolled out in uniform fashion.

Cassie spotted Siddeley in the back and smiled.

As they lined up, the two met eyes and Siddeley gave a small wink before returning to his serious posture.

It was almost like a school graduation ceremony, the agents were called name by name, in alphabetical order of course, and handed a framed certificate.

When Siddeley was called, Cassie couldn't help but cheer. He smiled at her as he took his certificate.

An hour later, the ceremony was finished, and the agents were allowed to greet their friends and family and were given a two week leave before they returned to normal duties.

Cassie taxied up to Siddeley with a grin across her face and the two bumped noses. Cassie had even begun to cry. Siddeley kissed her nose multiple times before greeting his parents and siblings.

"Siddeley!" His now eleven year old sister said, rushing up to him.

"Siddeley, we're so proud of you!" His mother said, nudging him.

"Thanks Mum, Dad. I couldn't get here without you." He looked at his younger brother, who was now fifteen. "And you, keep those grades up, and you may be here one day!"

"Well, Siddeley, you have two weeks off. What do you want to do first?" His father asked.

"I think we should just go out for a little lunch right now. I have something I want to share. And this isn't the best place."

••••

A few moments later, they all sat around a table at a small Café in downtown London, talking and laughing about old memories.

Siddeley cleared his throat. "May I have your attention please?" He addressed the table.

He turned to Cassie, who sat beside him.

"Cassie, we've known each other for a while now, been together for a while even. Everything about you, your smile, your laugh, even your hardheadedness, I love. The thought of you brings a smile to my face, and, this is something I've known I was going to ask you since I first met you." He dropped on one landing gear and pulled out a velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

•••••

**BOOM! THE END! Hahaha! But have no fear, a sequel is near! (Hopefully...)**

**Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
